A lighting apparatus such as a headlight of an automobile is configured so that a transparent member formed of glass, plastic, or the like, is placed in front of a light source and light emitted from the light source is applied to the outside via the transparent member. In such a lighting apparatus, for example, in the case where the inside of the transparent member is fogged, the intensity of irradiation light is reduced and the aesthetic appearance of irradiation light is spoiled in some cases.
In Patent Literature 1, an antifogging agent composition that can be used for preventing the above-mentioned lighting apparatus from being fogged is disclosed. This antifogging agent composition contains the following components.    Monomer (A): non-crosslinked water-soluble vinyl-based monomer    Monomer (B): non-crosslinked non-water-soluble vinyl-based monomer    Monomer (C): vinyl-based monomer having a hydroxyl group    Cross-linking agent (D) having an isocyanate group    Surfactant (E)
The antifogging agent composition described in Patent Literature 1 can achieve antifogging performance on the basis of the properties of the monomer (A), favorable adhesiveness and water resistance on the basis of the properties of the monomer (B), and favorable antifogging performance on the basis of the function of the surfactant (E).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-150351